I ll burn your hearts
by SaLaSa359
Summary: Ein Mann namens William flieht aus einer Anstalt auf der Suche nach jenen weiblichen Gesicht, dass ihm seit Jahren immer wieder heimsucht. SHERLOCK & MOLLY


**.:I'll burn your hearts:.**  
 **Pain**

 _„Sie sehen traurig aus, wenn Sie denken er könnte Sie nicht sehen."_

Seine Augen schienen wie aus Glas gemacht, der Blick getrübt, starr nach vorne ausgerichtet. Die Pupillen selbst waren mit Tränen gefüllt, die stetig ihren Weg über die markanten Wagenzüge des schmalen Gesichts herabliefen. Der Blick war immerwährend gegen die weiße Kachelwand gerichtet, eine Farbe die sich über die ganzen vier Wände des großen Raumes erstreckte, Eintönigkeit symbolisierte. Eintönigkeit war eine Tatsache, die dem Mann, der regungslos in der Mitte des Raumes auf seinem Bett saß, für gewöhnlich immer eine Grausamkeit gewesen. Stets musste er arbeiten, seinen Verstand in Hochspannung versetzen, da sein Gehirn sonst vermodern würde – zumindest waren dies einmal seine gewählten Worte an John Watson gewesen. John Watson, dieser Name fühlte sich einerseits so nah und doch auch so fern an. Gefühle, die er mit dem Dunkelblonden Mann verbanden, ließen ihm schlucken. „Nein." murmelte er und begann heftig den Kopf zu schütteln. „Kontrolle, Kontrolle!" begann er zuerst leise zu sagen, nahm aber dann bei jeder erneuten Wiederholung an Lautstärke zu. „Kontrolle, Kontrolle!" schrie er dann lautstark, erhob sich dabei und formte seine beiden Hände zu Fäusten.

 _„Ich sagte Ihnen, konzentrieren Sie sich!"_

Eine heftige Ohrfeige holte ihm aus seinen Verstand heraus, zurück in die Gegenwart. „William, nun beruhigen Sie sich doch. Kommen Sie wieder zu sich!" hörte er entfernt eine weibliche Stimme, in behutsamer Art und Weise, zu ihm sprechen. Instinktiv wusste er genau, dass diese Frau lediglich mit dem Ziel zu ihm sprach, seinen Widerstand ihr gegenüber aufzugeben um ihm dann anschließend eine Spritze in seinen linken Oberarm zu rammen, sowie es bereits einige Male zuvor der Fall gewesen war. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!" „Aber William, wir wollen doch nur alle das Beste für Sie." „Das sagen Sie immer wieder, lassen Sie mich verdammt noch einmal in Ruhe. Ich muss etwas tun, arbeiten sonst vermodert mein Gehirn." beschwerte er sich lautstark und versuchte sich aus ihren Griff zu befreien, was ihm auch ohne große Mühe gelang, da die Krankenschwester von zierlicher Statur war.

 _„Sherlock, hören Sie zu. Wir müssen das koordinieren!"_

Mit einem gezielten Schlag setzte er die Krankenschwester außer Gefecht, suchte in ihren Gewändern gezielt nach einer bestimmten Kleinigkeit. Eine Kleinigkeit die ihm äußerst behilflich sein wird, mit der er sich endlich aus dieser Zwangslage befreien konnte. Er musste endlich hier raus, zurück in die Realität. Er musste diesem einen bestimmten Gesicht aus dem Grunde gehen, nach jenem Gesicht suchen, dass ihm Nacht für Nacht heimsuchte. Es war ein weibliches Gesicht, umrahmt von langen braunrötlichen Haaren, dass ihm zunächst immer wieder anlächelt ehe es einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck annimmt um danach wie ein Geist vor seinem inneren Auge zu verschwinden. Aufgrund seiner wöchentlichen Gänge zu den einem bestimmten Arzt wusste er nur zu genau wo er lang musste, um diesen Wände entfliehen zu können. „William, bleiben Sie stehen!" hörte er eine männliche Stimme hinter sich sprechen. Er kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut, denn sie gehörte eben zu jenem Arzt der wöchentlich mit ihm sprach, zu Beginn sogar mehrfach die Woche. „Nein, ich muss gehen!" rief er ihm zu während er nun sprintend seinen Weg in Richtung Ziel, es war der Ausgang zum offenen Gartenbereich anvisierte. Die Pfleger die sich ihm stellten, stieß er einfach zur Seite und mit jedem Meter, der ihm der großen doppelseitigen Glastür näher brachte umso mehr wuchs eine Sehnsucht tief in ihm. „Warum wollen Sie weg William?" „Ich muss sie finden!" murmelte er, doch keiner verstand seinen Satz. „Sir, er hat gleich die Tür erreicht." schrie einer der Pfleger. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte der Flüchtende nun erkennen, wie auch vereinzelt andere Patienten aus ihren Zimmer traten. Manche wichen angsterfüllt wieder zurück, alle bis auf eine Einzige. Augenblicklich verlangsamte er kaum merklich seine Bewegungen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die weibliche Person auf. Sie trug nichts weiter als ein leichtes weißes Nachtgewand und ihre schulterlangen dunklen Haaren standen ihr wild vom Kopf ab. „Nimm mich bitte mit!" murmelte sie so leise, dass es für Normalsterbliche kaum zu erahnen war. Aber nicht für ihm, er konnte jedes einzelne ihrer Worte sehr gut verstehen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber wie von selbst streckte er seinen rechten Arm nach ihr aus, die sie augenblicklich ergriff und zog sie mit sich. Knapp vor der Tür angekommen, zog er jene Karte, die er von der Krankenschwester sich angeeignet hatte und zog sie flink durch das dafür vorgesehene Kartenlesegerät. Mit einem summenden Geräusch, öffnete sich das elektronische Schloss, dass dem Flüchtenden und seiner weiblichen Begleitung ermöglichte in die Freiheit zu entfliehen.

„William bleiben Sie stehen, lassen Sie sie hier. Sie benötigt jeden Tag ihre Medikamente!" appellierte der Arzt, der wie er anhand der Spiegelung im dem Türglas vor sich erkennen konnte, mit einigen Pflegern auch sie Beide zugelaufen kam. Fragend wanderten seine Augen zu der jungen Frau neben sich, die heftig den Kopf schüttelte. Dabei blieb sein Blick auf ihren freien Unterarm hängen, wo er nun eine deutliche Gänsehaut ausmachen konnte. „Sie frieren!" „Egal, bitte lass uns von hier fliehen!" murmelte sie zitternd, die Angst war deutlich in ihren braunfarbigen Augen erkennbar. Gehetzt, nicht dabei die annähernde Gefahr in Formen der Personen hinter sich, aus den Augen lassend blickte er sich suchend um. In dem Zimmer zu seiner Linken, konnte er eine dunkeltürkisfarbige Weste sowie ein langes rötliches Kleid ausmachen. „Gehen Sie schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach!" „Ich gehe nicht ohne dich!" Einen Moment lang blickte er überrascht zu ihr, ehe er flink durch den Türrahmen nach den beiden Kleidungsstücken griff während die Unbekannte im gleichen Augenblick die Türen vor sich öffnete und damit den Weg in Richtung Freiheit für sie Beide freimachte. „Miriam bleiben Sie bitte stehen! Er ist sehr gefährlich!" bat die Stimme des Arztes die junge Frau inständig. Der Blick der Angesprochenen wanderte zu ihrem Helfer, der nun tatsächlich inmitten des Türrahmen, dem Tor in Richtung Freiheit, stehen blieb und sie schockiert anstarrte. „Viellicht sollten Sie…" begann er leise. „Nein, er ist der einzige Ort an dem ich jemals wirklich sicher war." sagte sie nun mit erheblich lauter Stimme, griff nach seiner Hand, zog ihm zu sich heraus und schloss mit einem heftigen Druck die Türen vor sich. Danach begannen Beide zu laufen und waren kurze Zeit später hinter den hohen Büschen verschwunden.

Der Arzt, der mittlerweile mit den Pflegern bei der geschlossenen Tür angekommen war, beobachtete seufzend wie die Beiden aus seinen Blickfeld verschwanden. „Gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit und verlieren Sie kein Wort darüber. Zu niemanden!" „Aber Sir, der Chef…" „Das erledige ich schon selbst und nun kehren Sie an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurück!" wies der Arzt seine Untergebenen schroff an. Aufgrund der Spiegelung in dem Fensterglas der Tür vor sich, konnte er erkennen wie die Männer langsam in den Zimmern verschwanden. Erst als er sich komplett sicher war, wieder alleine zu sein griff er nach dem Smartphone in der rechten Tasche seines weißen Arztmantels. „Mycroft, wir haben ein Problem!"


End file.
